Mitsuki
Mitsuki. My name is Mitsuki, I am a daughter of Khinoe. It's a pleasure to meet you. What lies in that beautiful face are horible secets no one dare would like to know but here you are reading my story. I hope you don't get scared along the way. I am no angel and you will figure out why soon enough. 'Chapter 1 ' The thing with Japan is the summers are really hot. They will burn you to crisp if you aren't careful but I like summers because I can wear my Yukata. People say if I wear my Yukata, I'll look exactly like my mother. I have never met my mother, she was always in America, the land of the devil as my father calls it. I don't believe in devils but I believe that those with evil sins will be drag to hell. Like I have been.... "''Mitsuki! Stop writing in your diary and come here! You're friends are outside waiting for you." My father yelled from the kitchen. ''My friends..they have evil sins just like me. We stand by each other because we are afraid to be next. I never thought it would be this hard living a life filled with evil sins. I guess that is for now my diary. Till further notice...I'll tell you who'll we'll kill next and it wont be pretty.. I close my diary and hide it under my bed. Under no circumstance should it be read by my father. After I was sure that it was completely hidden I went downstairs. I pass by the kitchen and grab some knifes for the killing later on and with a smile on my face, I said goodbye to my father. "Be careful Mitsuki. I don't want to lose you too" My father said. He kissed my forehead and wave me goodbye. I went outside and saw them waiting and smiling with their angelic faces. As days goes by I started getting sick of those faces. Acting so innocently like children who know nothing but to play. I wonder when was it when the six of us smiled from the heart? How many years have it been when we used to be innocent teenagers who knows nothing of crimes? That was hundreds and thousands of years ago that even my heart can't remember. "Mitsuki..have you heard about Gouji Nakamura of class A?" Minami asked. I nodded, the others smiled while talking about things like chocolates. They were trying to act normal, but instead of giving away an aura of innocence, it made them more suspicious. "He's next isn't he?" I asked Minami while tying hard not to create an eye contact between us. "Of course I like chocolate Pudding!" Minami answered in a loud voice. Everyone on the street looked at us and laughed. "Teenagers.." I heard one of them say but in a matter of seconds the old woman was dead.Stabbed to death by a kitchen knife. "Kya!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Minami cried. Her scream felt so fake, that everyone was having a hard time trying not to laugh and act scared. We all know that it was Minami's idea to kill the old woman, but we went along with her. It's not like we don't care about the old woman lying on the road,it's just that we care more about our lives. After all the living matters more than the dead. Chapter 2 A few minutes later, the police together with Gouji Nakamura, the son of the commander in chief came. He was closer to the truth than anybody else on the police section. He was closer to us and he can follow us without having to explain himself to the police. Just a few more days and he can have the seven of us arrested. We can't let that happen and the only way for things to go in our way is to kill. Killing Gouji would solve everything. "Did you see anything unusual Minami?" Minami shooked her head then run towards me crying well..at least petending to be crying. Gouji looked at me, his eyes showed pity and concern towards the two of us. You shouldn't have made that face Gouji..you'll regret it later on. "How about you Mitsuki?" Gouki asked. This is going to be interesting. "The knife on Miss Tachibana's chest..isn't that the same knife that Miss. Yuriho uses in her kitchen? Remember the christmas party? The knife has the words Yuyo carved on it. Look at it and you'll see....and from what I heard.." I was about to continue but Gouji stopped me. "I know you're in class A Mitsuki but you don't have to bother yourself trying to figure out the truth..the murderer might come to you next if she knows you figured out her plans." It's that emotion again..Gouji..stop being so kind..We're not worth it. "but....." I complained but he cut me off again. Then he did the unexpected he hug me and Minami. "Stay strong...the both of you.I promise I'll catch the murderer for the two of you to feel safe again.You can return to your ghost hunting and I can read my books again." He promised.'' Gouji stop this nonsense....you're so irritating...please..you're going to die soon so...'' "It's a promise?" Minami asked with her eyes all red. "A promise." You're making me guilty Gouji. Why now after all those crimes I have commited? After sending hundreds perhaps thousands to prison under false accusation. Why do I feel guilt when it's too late? This young man right infront of me is just like the others, another victim to dispose of. Another person that will be a dead corpse sooner or later . If I don't make a stand, the endless spiral of crimes and murder will not stop. If I continue to be scared and act like a fool.It's decided then..I'll... I look at Minami, she was still crying. She looks so fragil and helpless should I or should I not push her away? No I must do this because I'm sick and tired of being afraid..My heart can't take this madness anymore..One day my heart will explode and on that day I might not be able to control these powers I have been hidding..Forgive me father for all the lies I have said. I push Minami away and run towards Gouji. I took out the knive I have stole from our Kitchen. Everyone looked at me ,their eyes wide with shock but some have been expecting it as if they knew today would be the day. The fateful day that Mitsuki Takatori would stop existing. 'Chapter 3 ' I remember now, the main reason why we killed.At first it was all for the good of others, we kill to protect, to avoid and prevent that was our motive at first but as days, months passed, killing became a hobby. It became a way to escape reality and horrors of the real world, killing became the answer to our problems. Everyone has a job and my job was to lure people out and they kill. It was pleasure to us when we see people get tortured. What happened to us, I don't know. I remember having so many dreams that my fingers couldn't even count, I guess none of them will ever come true.A bullet hit my chest. I looked at where it came from and saw Nagihiko. His eyes were red as if in any second he'll be crying. He must have picked up one of the police's pistol or something. "M-i-t-s-u-k-i!!!!" I heard someone yelled my name and just then everything went black. _______________________________________________________________________________________ "You did well Ethan! That was the most unique acting I have ever seen! You got to teach me how to do that someday! Gouji!" A female voice said. She must be standing near me for her voice was loud and clear. "Don't worry a thing sis! I mean mortals are so easy to fool with the Mist at my side. Anyways have you heard anything about mother? What about Kronos' Army? Are they really.." Asked a familiar voice.I began to realize who it was..Gouji.. "Let's go Ethan..I have a feeling she's about to arrive.We must not disturb them.." I heard their footsteps slowly walking away from me.My first thought was to open my eyes. I looked around to see trees all around me. I could hear the shrine bell ringing nearby. I must be behind the shrine. How did I got here? Shouldn't I be dead? I tried to get up but my body ache all over so I just basically fell again on the grass. My head hurts.. Just as I was about to try getting up again I began to notice the temperature suddenly dropping and the surrounding glass turning into ice. "What a pitiful sight. You are infact the weakest of all your siblings. I should have killed you when you were born so the world will be free of one useless being." I looked beside me and saw a gil about my age. She has white hair and silver eyes. She was holding a white flower and her stare was so intense that I have to look away. I got up, I don't know if it was because of my curiosity or my fear against this girl right in front of me got me moving but I know one thing, I have to get away. Away from this crazy girl, away from my family and friends, away from my hometown or else I'll get.. "Killed? Maybe it's for the better. Whether you die now or later on it would be the same, you will be punished in the Underworld. After all you are the traitor's daughter. A war would happen soon my daughter it's up to you if you would participate , just like your friend. But remember you cannot run from your past and you'll always come back to me because I am your mother. You would be my pawn, my toy sooner or later on." Chapter 4 She disappeared, leaving behind the flower that she had been carrying and holding for a long time. I picked up the flower and unconsciously made a wish. I wish to be somewhere else, where life is possible, betrayal will never happen. I closed my eyes hoping for the last time that all of this was a dream and that I am still making the choice of whether to kill Hazel or not. Now I learned my lesson if I am allowed to make that choice again I would stop them. I was wrong, killing does not make matters easier it only makes it worse. Just as I was thinking out loud I felt a hand reaching up to my eyes wiping my tears off. I opened my eyes and saw an unknown boy looking at me with curious eyes. I looked around me, everyone was walking hurrying to go to the place they want to be, not even bothering to talk to me, I remember the Shibuya station. The street was filled with countless of people, walking around being busy with their lives everything is the same, only now instead of black haired people all around I found myself staring as different colors seems to flow. "Stop crying will you?" The boy said to me. "Why do you care about me? Where am I? What is this place?" I asked grateful that I can understand him. "This is America, almost no one cares for each other, I hate that kind of personality that is why I believe that even a single act of kindness can slowly stop that. I believe you're not from here? Judging by your accent and clothing I believe you're from Japan or Korea?" I stopped crying after he asked that question and immediately I run away from him from the very busy crowd. Not knowing where to go next. Until I was approached by a girl with blue hair, she hold out an invitation asking me to come to a party of hers that only chosen ones are invited. I looked at the invitation then I looked at her but I did not see her face once again instead I saw the crowd of America rushing towards their work failing to noticed that a girl is lost. I opened the invitation. You are Invited Are you ready for a sudden change? Yes or No? The Choice is Yours. I never knew then that my life would changed forever as I close the invitation. The End for Now Category:Animalandia Category:Short Story Category:Distant Memory in the Stars Category:Complete